darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiken na Yuuwaku
is the drama in the first drama CD for ''DARLING in the FRANXX, ''included in DVD Volume 2. In this drama, members of Squad 13 eat mushrooms that makes them have strange dreams. Synopsis Zorome and Futoshi are running in the woods at Mistilteinn when Futoshi tells him not to go so fast and Zorome says it is a fat habit, which annoys Futoshi. Hiro narrates how much he and the squad love the nature of Plantation 13. He notices Goro and Mitsuru in the living room but wonders where Zorome and Futoshi are. Goro asks Mitsuru if he knows because it will be lunch soon but Mitsuru doesn’t know. Zorome and Futoshi come into the boarding house and show the other boys a bag of mushrooms they found in the woods. Hiro recognizes them as mushrooms that will make the eater fall asleep and have strange dreams. The boys find this interesting and debate over what to do with them. Hiro curiously eats a mushroom, causing him to instantly fall asleep. The other boys check on him and are relieved that he is just sleeping. Hiro starts laughing hysterically and mumbling Zero Two‘s name, as he is dreaming about her. The boys try waking him up by calling out to him and shaking him but fail. Zorome even slaps him across the face and Hiro finally wakes up but is still dreaming of Zero Two even though he is awake. Futoshi becomes curious and eats a mushroom before falling asleep. In his dream, he dreams of being a famous baker and all his friends are eager to try his delicious bread, and Futoshi enjoys eating the bread he made. The boys start to quarrel over what to do with the mushrooms, as Goro and Mitsuru think the mushrooms should be thrown away but Zorome wants to try one. Mitsuru advises him against it but Zorome refuses to listen. He eats one and dreams going to a karaoke bar with Futoshi, Goro, and Mitsuru. He randomly selects a song and is excited when Torikago begins playing. He sings it in karaoke in front of the boys. Futoshi is enjoying Zorome’s performance but Goro and Mitsuru think it sounds weird. Futoshi then joins Zorome on stage and they sing together. With Futoshi and Zorome asleep, Goro and Mitsuru wonder what to do. The girls come into the living room and are surprised to see Zorome and Futoshi asleep. Miku asks what happened to Zorome and Futoshi. After Goro and Mitsuru explain what happened, Miku quickly decides to eat a mushroom, despite Kokoro’s protests, and she falls asleep. In her dream, she is in an idol group with Kokoro, Ichigo, Ikuno, and Zero Two called XX:me, and all the boys are cheering for them. As Miku and Kokoro thank the boys for their support, Zero Two credits Hiro whereas Ikuno credits her friends for helping her get here and Ichigo agrees, adding she feels Ikuno helped her reach here. Kokoro tries waking Miku up but can’t. She blames herself for not stopping Miku from eating the mushroom and Mitsuru assures her that Miku, along with Zorome, always do what they want. Kokoro notices Mitsuru is staring at her and she gets embarrassed. Ikuno teases Mitsuru that he always stares at Kokoro’s thighs. Blushing, Mitsuru denies this and says he is staring at Miku for sleeping on Kokoro’s lap like an idiot. Miku starts singing Torikago in her sleep. Zero Two starts encouraging Hiro to eat mushrooms with her but he refuses and wants to throw them away. Jealous of Zero Two flirtation and teasing towards Hiro, Ichigo snatches a mushroom from Goro and decides to eat a mushroom, and she falls asleep. In her dream, she is a junior high school student and Hiro is her teacher. He enters in the rowdy classroom and struggles to get the class to pay attention. Zero Two enters the classroom and stirs up more trouble by teasing Hiro. Ichigo notices Ikuno is in the classroom and they are glad to see each other. Hiro finally wakes up with Zero Two by his side. Ikuno isn’t able to wake Ichigo up, much to Goro’s dismay. Ikuno contemplates eating a mushroom, despite Goro’s protests. She explains that she wants to know more about Ichigo and be the person who understands her the most. She then meticulously recites how Ichigo bathes and sleeps, much to Goro’s confusion but Mitsuru says he can’t say he doesn’t understand what Ikuno is saying. Ikuno says she just wants to know things about Ichigo she doesn’t know. Mitsuru asks Kokoro if she wants to try a mushroom with him because having a dream, no matter how foolish it is, may bring them some relief. She agrees and so does Goro. All four eat mushrooms and immediately fall asleep. Hiro wonders why they did it. With everyone asleep, Zero Two again asks Hiro to try a mushroom with her and he starts to give in when Nana and Hachi step in to stop them. Nana tries to rationalize that this will be troublesome if the entire squad is asleep but Zero Two shoves a mushroom into Nana and Hachi’s mouths, causing them to fall asleep. In their respective dreams, they both envision being admired and looked up to by the children. Zero Two again tries to get Hiro to eat a mushroom with her but he again refuses. After a while, everyone starts waking up. After waking up, Kokoro says she saw Futoshi’s sleeping face and he is embarrassed. Mitsuru says he can never sleep due to Futoshi’s snoring. The next morning, Hiro wakes up in his bed and he is surprised when he sees Zero Two laying next to him in the bed. She reveals she hid some of the mushrooms after Hiro tried to discard them because she wanted to eat one together with him and they can share a dream together. Hiro finally agrees and they both eat mushrooms. After falling asleep, they have the same dream in which Zero Two is riding a bike with Hiro through a row of cherry blossom trees and they promise to be together forever. Transcript Appearances * Hiro * Zero Two *Zorome *Futoshi *Goro *Mitsuru *Ichigo *Ikuno *Kokoro *Miku *Hachi *Nana Gallery ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス Bluray&DVD vol2 特典CD DramaCD vol1 Track 1～8 「危険な誘惑」 Trivia * In Miku’s dream, she and the girls are part of an idol group called XX:me, which is a band in real life. It was formed by the Japanese voice actresses of Zero Two, Ichigo, Kokoro, Miku, and Ikuno, who sung all the ending themes of the anime. * Strangely, the dreams of Goro, Ikuno, Mitsuru and Kokoro are never revealed. It is possible that Goro and Ikuno both dreamed of Ichigo (as both wanted to know more about her), Mitsuru dreamed about Kokoro (as he hinted he wanted to know about her), and Kokoro dreamed about everyone being peaceful (as she wanted to have some relief) Links Category:Drama CD